


离开芬美人的日子

by Findirien



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findirien/pseuds/Findirien
Summary: 这是一个戒指吐槽整整三个纪元的携带者的故事。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	离开芬美人的日子

**Author's Note:**

> RP恶搞  
> 一开始写这文完全是出于吐槽=v=而且越吐越多....以前从来没写过这种风格的东西，不过现在看起来效果还不错=v=  
> 首发2011.6.14

我必须承认，人类小孩的好奇心是无穷无尽的，而且和精灵孩子正好相反。鉴于他们的生命长度也正好相反，我不得不怀疑Iluvatar这位万物之父是不是偷懒才造出精灵和人类这一对镜像中的影子。

在我刚看到Eldarion这孩子的时候，我还在庆幸他长得比较像他母亲，受人爱戴的暮星公主，白城的女主人。可他学会乱扔东西以后，我就真正糟了殃；而当他学会说话以后，事情就变得完全不可收拾了。因为---他从几百件国王的物品中单单找到了我，并且一本正经地开口，询问我的故事。 

哦，如果是个正常的成年人或者精灵，都不会问这么愚蠢的问题，因为我---一枚戒指，既不是七大戒九小戒，也不是那传说中的三兄弟，更不是只会说黑话的小黑屋---是完全不会说话的。 

我的制造者在创造我的时候，根本没有用上一点他在语言方面的天赋。而我，在他把我象征性地送给我的主人之后，才跟着主人学会了聆听各种语言的诀窍，包括Valar的，Vanyar的，Noldor的，Teleri的，Sindar的，矮人的，还有各种人类的。 

没办法，主人交游太广，我只能跟着沾光。 

哦，忘记说了，我的主人叫Finrod。 

Eldarion这孩子好像一点也不清楚自己在问什么。他的父亲是Imladris之主的养子，肯定从小被灌过无数历史迷糊汤，至少，我是谁这么简单的问题他肯定知道答案，可关键问题是，他还没有把这长长的历史告诉自己儿子。 

这就是麻烦。在我的第X任新主人的不断嘟囔下，我可能又要被迫回忆一遍自己的颠沛流离成长史了。

芬美人---我是这么称呼我的主人的。千万别跟我讨论“谁才是最美的Eruhin”这样的命题，要是你去找精灵的智者们，他们一定会跟你说有fair这个形容的精灵王族和非王族足足有一打之多，而在人类到来之后，这数量又会成倍上升。审美不同嘛。总之，在我眼里，主人才是最美的。 

跟着这位主人四处游荡，完全没有后来跟着那些游侠四处流窜那么可怕。精灵总是在保持自己的整洁度方面很有一手，后来跟着Aragorn去扔小黑屋的任务路途上，我总算是明白了这个真理。那时小黑屋一直在跟我抱怨喝了几百年的河水多么可怕，我可懒得跟他吵，谁叫他跟了黑暗一方，没办法像我一样经常享受干净光亮的日子哈哈。

跑题了吗？继续说芬美人。 

主人是个守信用的好精灵。他说了要去中土去看看，于是冒着大风雪的就去了；他说了要加强精灵内部团结，于是就当起了外交大使；他说了喜欢Thingol的石洞，于是就听了那舅外公的劝，买了他的另一个石洞自己改成了住所。 

当然，他最大的誓还是用我发的。 

可我一点也不开心。 

因为我的名字从此就叫Ring of Barahir了！和主人一点关系都没有了5555.........

人类真是个奇怪的种族。我不是指他们穿越到这个世界上来再穿越出去的本质，而是指他们那拼命繁殖的本性----我的主人从Barahir换到Beren才过去短短几年，中途还被抢走一次。跟着Beren流浪去见了老主人，还没有多看几眼就被锁到高塔下，主人也圆满地回Mandos去了。幸亏Beren不是左撇子，不然我肯定会被狼咬走，本来我还想趁着他死到Mandos的时候再见见芬美人的----可是Mandos公告栏上的大字标题写着“模范Finrod返回Tirion婚期已近”这样的新闻，我就知道，这辈子大概没法摆脱一代一代跟随人类的命运了。 

从那个充满怨念的地方回来，算是过了几年舒心日子。Dior这个人也够fair，可惜以我的审美观，他看起来和Celegorm实在没什么区别，总能让我有心理阴影。但是，他把我交给Elwing保管实在是太正确了。双胞胎不是玩捉迷藏就是互相打架，还常常弄丢东西，后来Feanor家的儿子们打过来，就把他们捉了个正着。 

我跟随主人逃去海港，那里汇集了各种地方逃难来的精灵和人类，熙熙攘攘，对于战争时期可相当不寻常。我数了数，有Falas来的，有Hithlum来的，有Gondolin和Nargothrond来的，有Brethil和Dorthonion来的，还有我们。还好Maedhros没有带他的弟弟们也来凑热闹（当然他们最后打过来了），不然这里就会成天和Lammoth一样吵。

抱歉，如果你觉得我太唠叨，那也没办法。我换了这么多任主人，要说的话实在是太多了。就比如Elwing扔下我，抱起宝钻跳海这件事，我总能倒出一堆苦水。宝钻跟我的关系历来是不错的，首先我们出自同一人之手，算是一家人；再者，在Dior还是我主人的时候，Nauglamir就经常抱着宝钻和我聊天，算得上是知己。所以我很不理解为啥一向不喜欢珠宝的Elwing为什么要抱走比我大得多的宝钻跳海----要知道，这样沉下去就浮不上来了呀。 

然后我就被Maglor拣到了。

谢天谢地，我以前见过这家伙几面，印象还不坏。他带着我去找Elwing走丢的双胞胎儿子，然后把我塞给他们了。好在大家都很紧张，没有功夫嬉闹，我可不想被两个半大小孩当做玩具扔来扔去。Maglor还教他们唱好听的歌，这无疑也让他们分了心，只可惜大战打完以后，他就被他哥哥拐走去抢宝钻了，郁闷！ 

唉，要说我那3个大兄弟，可都有莫名其妙的本领。后来听Elrond说，一个上了天变成了星星，于是船出海看着天走就不会迷路；一个埋到了地下，于是Beleriand就被它砸沉了；还有一个泡在海底，于是海水就涨上来，一直淹到Lindon----就是我现在住的地方。 

以前听说这地方飘荡着音乐，现在想听都听不到---又和那个逃难海港一样，所有懒得坐船去西边的精灵和没法过去的人类都被大水挤到了月亮河的河口。Valar在上，那里还有说话念叨的一大群矮人！ 

幸好矮人没有寻Doriath的仇，不然就惨了。

于是我的新主人归类成了半精灵----我不知道Eru他老人家是怎么搞的，就因为这俩儿女可以通婚，就想弄出一个升级二合一版么？ 

Elros选择人类的命运，然后把我拿走了。郁闷，我想留在Elrond身边的，还能经常看到老主人的亲妹妹。 

话说，我一直觉得Land of Gift这片地方十分诡异，在我跟着Elros四处探察土地的时候就有这个想法了。我在海港的时候见过水手们捞起来的大章鱼，现在这个岛正好就是这副模样，一旦它哪天翻身，我们就完了。 

\-----那句话怎么说的？预言和乌鸦嘴是要不得的。 

先不说几千年后的事。Elros脾气好活的久，他的儿子孙子曾孙都把这地方管得不错。人类的繁衍能力我已经说过，加上寿命被延长了很多，Númenor的人口数量急剧攀升，很快中间的山和平原就不够住的了。于是有一支水手就搬去了西边的角，方便和西方来的船来往。后来我跟着Silmarien去了那边，她的儿子就成了那群人的领主。

Andunie的领主们和精灵关系可真不错，于是我天天都能从向西的窗户看到外面的大船，然后也经常能看到宝钻兄弟在那里闪光。我试图通过反光这种方式跟他打手语，但显然这种举动一点效果都没有。 

Númenor的日子很无聊，新主人一个比一个严肃，不但不带我出去玩，还要把我锁在城堡里。天啊，这对于一个受到芬美人感染的心灵来说，实在是太可怕了。 

终于过了很久，有人愿意把我带走了。 

可他为什么要长那么高，甚至都没法把我放在他的手上？那可是看风景最好的地方。 

岛上的王族都比一般人类要高些，可一般也不会超过那些来访的西方精灵，顶多跟他们差不多。但Elendil实在是太高了，他的朋友们最后一致叫他“the Tall”，哎，这称呼可是Maedhros那个可怕家伙的，我可不想让主人也一样遭殃啊。 

还好转眼主人就把我给他儿子Isildur了。

我们一起逃过了大章鱼翻身的大浪，回到了很久以前离开的大陆。精灵还是那些精灵，山也还是那些山，真叫人看着亲切。我们在河口那儿碰上了Elrond，离开的时候我差点想蹦下来让Elrond拣回Lindon，可惜Isildur紧紧握着我跟Elrond说什么这是精灵和人类交好的见证，一定会让我留在他身边，然后传给子子孙孙无穷无尽。 

我真是欲哭无泪啊。 

我听Elrond说Sauron这个造谣最后让章鱼岛遭殃的大坏蛋又准备打仗了。这次他也弄了个戒指戴，据说很厉害。那是我第1次听到小黑屋的名字，当时还有些怕，以为那不是张牙舞爪的怪模样，就是粗糙不堪又重得不得了的庞然大物。 

这些可不能被他听见，不然我的一世英名就完了。 

要知道，Sauron跟我可是世仇。芬美人就是在他手里死掉的，我到现在都不忍心回忆当时的场面；章鱼岛是他搞沉的，虽然是间接，可没有他的啰嗦，Pharazon那个思维不正常的家伙也不会闹着要去西边享福----我倒是很想回去见见以前的主人，不知道半精灵死了会去哪儿，Mandos收不收留他们....

对不起，大战前唠叨起来总是没完。最后联盟这一战我真没什么好说的，我相信那些学者们一定都写了上千页羊皮纸可以压死我的记录，所以我的注意力一直在那个据说很可怕的戒指上。

可是，他一点也不可怕，反而挺闪亮的。我当时就猜是不是那个大名鼎鼎的家族莫名帮了一把忙，后来一问小黑屋，真是一点都不错。从他嘴里套出了他那19个哥哥的名字，哈哈哈哈，以后就可以找他们聊天了。

本来Isildur打算带我和小黑屋一起回北边的，后来鬼使神差的，他只带了小黑屋。结果自然大家都知道了，只带小黑屋的人是会被他主人咒死的，唉唉，真是悲催。不仅主人不见了，小黑屋也没了消息，看来我只能去找那19个兄弟诉苦。 

新主人把我带回北方，终于又见到了Elrond，但是！！！我竟然发现他手上有个戒指！！！他怎么没跟我说过的？？？ 

我问了戒指，他说他叫Vilya。 

噢，19个兄弟中的大哥。他太好心了，告诉我2个亲弟弟的住处，一个在Lindon一个在Lorien，噢噢，不是西边的那个Lorien。不过我告诉他我这辈子估计都没有机会回到精灵的手上了。他安慰我说，命运是不可预知的，说不定以后你我还能再次相见。 

这家伙也没跟Elrond混多久啊，怎么学得一嘴的精灵口吻，还变得这么神棍？ 

算了我还是跟Valandil回北方好了，虽然我觉得一定会被锁进Annuminas的塔顶继续被供起来。 

可是当我发现了palantir，我的灰暗日子就彻底结束了。

你知道的，这家伙和我同出一人之手，自然是有话好说，而且，他还能看到老远发生的事，根本不用出门。比较可惜的是主人只能用他看东南北面，我几次想往西方看都没办法，后来他告诉我自己被锁住了视线，这是不可能的。于是我又打算找找Elrond和传说中的Imladris，但什么都没看到。对了，肯定是三兄弟都有办法隐藏自己，这在力量之戒里倒不是件新鲜事。 

无聊至极的时候，我会去通过这位小哥跟他的兄弟们问好。尤其是夜深人静了，就可以跟他们一起聊天顺便看看星星，聊一聊东方的战事，北方的冰雪，还有南方的树林。

呆在这王城里比呆在Númenor的海岸边要好多了，于是时间也过得快多了，这真是个奇怪的效应。后来我路过Lorien的时候跟Nenya聊了一会儿，他那里的时间就超级慢，就好像小黑屋跟我讲得那个天上一日地上一年的东方传说变成了现实。一度我还以为我们一出Lorien的边界就会变成灰----精灵自然不会，那个藏着Narya的老头也不会，可我的主人估计就不能幸免了。 

还好这不是真的。 

北方王国相对南方平安无事，于是过了一段时间就闹起了内讧，一分为三。真是吃饱了撑的。这种行为由于小黑屋的弟弟们的出现得到了彻底的改善，由他们控制的一群鬼占领了Angmar，接着开始攻打我们。Annuminas彻底告别了鸡飞狗跳的寻常生活，开始备战。 

但显然他们备战的太晚，Arvaleg带着我去抵抗被他们控制的鬼，结果很惨，我也差点被一群神智不正常的人抢走，幸好Arvaleg的部下拼死抵抗才没有失陷。 

那段时间真是糟糕，一会儿听说Amon Sul的palantir被搬到了Fornost因为那儿被毁了，一会儿听说南边的Gondor也起了内讧，Osgiliath的palantir掉进河里没有再醒来。晚上我们聊起来也尽是些丧气的话。听小Sul说，Imladris也被围住，我开始担心起Elrond的安全来。 

可精灵就是精灵。他们从Lorien那个常人进不去的地方，还有西边的Lindon弄来了大军，算是把这帮子鬼赶跑了；哎，还是不怕鬼的精灵好。我最早见过的鬼是一个叫Gorlim的人，当时还以为他要害死我的主人Barahir，幸好他只是过来看了看就走了。这一群被小黑屋的坏脾气弟弟们控制的鬼显然就没那么好心了。后来我跟Aragorn穿越死亡沼泽的时候也见过那儿的鬼，更让我坚定了只有人类会变鬼的看法。

可是讨厌的鬼总是阴魂不散。我还一直呆在Fornost这个将来要闹鬼的地方过起了全城闹疫病的日子。还好我们三个----我、小Annu，还有小Sul可以凑一起商量对策。据小Sul说，南方更厉害，他担心最小的那两兄弟会不会就此被人抛弃。 

现在看来，要担心的应该是我们。疫病还没过去多久，鬼就回来了。Arvedui带着一帮人躲进了地洞里，然后又跑去了冰天雪地的北极，连小Sul这个头比较大的都叫着快被冻裂了，你们可以想象那儿有多么可怕。 

哎，我真想念小Sul，他见多识广，要是没上那条船该多好。 

Arvedui把我交给了一群雪人，我又见证了一个“联合”，但这件事我从来不愿多谈，我的朋友。 

国王没了，王宫毁了，朋友也不见了。直到这时我才被拿回了Imladris，回到了熟悉的精灵身边。 

Vilya还是没变，他用同样的口气欢迎我的归来，仿佛我不曾离开多久。Valar在上，跟随精灵的日子和跟随人类的日子完全不是一个概念好不好？

不说这个了。

我总算是见到了Elrond的孩子们，他们早就长大，而且在相当长的一段时间里都是那个样子。没机会见到他们捣蛋实在是可惜，又没有palantir可以聊天，日子迅速变得无聊起来。

哼哼，他们都说Istari总是按时出现的，看来这话不假。

Gandalf这个老头，我敢说他以前肯定也跟芬美人交好，天天就知道出去玩。我一见到他手上藏着掖着的Narya，那家伙就开始高兴地源源不断地找我说话了。典型的故事太多不得不说。他的主人Gandalf也是个嘴快的家伙，Elrond相当信任Gandalf，于是我就听到了很多外面的消息。

第一个是坏消息-----Sauron原来没死，而且他的爪牙们把最小的一个palantir拿走了。

我恨不得去找那些鬼，用芬美人的办法把他们的屋子---9兄弟一个个咬碎，免得他们再出去害人，或者再一次次把Sauron那个讨厌的家伙找回来。

第2个还是坏消息-----南方的Gondor也没有王了，现在我的主人是仅存的纯正Elros王室血脉。

第3个总算是好消息，Dol Guldur安全了，暂时不会有什么战事。

我还以为Gandalf能对palantiri能有点兴趣，可他似乎只对戒指兄弟们很有热情。我敢说Narya这家伙肯定做了什么，只是他死活都不肯说。

老头过了几天就走了，然后Vilya一副高深莫测的表情，我怀疑他跟Narya一起开通了跟Nenya的三方互通专线，可他也什么都不说。悲催，难道我又得重复没人搭话-被供起来的传家宝-被人取走-然后送回来的这种命运？

默默跟了几任人类主人，听到人类窃窃私语说Gandalf四处出没好吓人，听到精灵窃窃私语说Gandalf喜欢抽烟好烦人。我倒不在意，跟人类跟久了，你就知道烟熏火燎在所难免，只要主人能把我带出去一天，就比呆在Imladris的恐怖图书馆里听Narsil的冤魂诉苦好....

我错了，不该提这个的。

不是我讨厌他，而是我总觉得把我们这些故事太多一肚子苦水的家伙栓在一起丢进没人的地方，迟早有一天会闹出人命来。以前我不是说人类小孩总是过分好奇么，要是哪个主人的儿子不小心找过来，被我们吓死了，那我岂不是背上了千古罪名，即使回Mandos去也会被主人看不起的。

等等，芬美人早就不在Mandos了，人类们也都离开了，唯一可能还在那儿闲逛以及找Feanorians吵架的是我看到就头皮发麻的Dior。

我还是老老实实跟人走罢了。

就这么胡思乱想，时间也过得快，转眼第一届White Council就严肃、正式、郑重地开幕了。不过据Narya那个唠叨的家伙透露，会议上讨论小黑屋的去处，而兄弟们的反应跟他们的主人完全不一样。Nenya想要请教怎么提高主人的本领，Vilya想知道Sauron具体在Numenor干了些什么，而Narya只想找到他跟他讨论一下火温高度和其他锻造技术细节。 

要不是小黑屋的主人人品很有问题，我们其实可以相安无事的。

但有些事情真的不能忍。 

我记得那天跟着主人出门，到Bruinen那边采些草药顺便侦查敌情，回来就发现Imladris里乱成一团。双胞胎已经不见了，Elrond正在瀑布前的桥上焦虑地走来走去。过了两天Celebrian才被护送回来，表情极度痛苦。Vilya一声不吭地用自己的本事治疗去了，主人在一边处理药草；我没什么本事，只好向Manwe祈祷。

我知道朝Eru祈祷大概是没用的，以前Vilya跟我说他老人家可能已经屏蔽了Aman以外的求助信号，找Manwe可能还快一点。然而这次的伤虽然治好了，可芬美人的侄女却失去了继续呆在这灰暗世界的意愿。 

他们把她送去了Mithlond，从那儿上船去往西方。 

接下来的日子极度忙碌。Orcs开始出没于Imladris的北方，主人和双胞胎经年打仗，我也不常闲在山谷里，而是作为联合的象征，和仍在Eriador的北方游侠们抗击敌人。我们一度被长冬逼退回Imladris，Vilya封闭了山谷，避免了暴风雪的袭击，但Gandalf和我们最后去帮助了Hobbit，付出了非常大的代价；又过了段时间，矮人和Orcs开战，但我没能见到那传说中的7兄弟，他们就把Orcs赶跑了。 

麻烦事情越来越多，于是我猜Sauron又要回来。 

Narya同意得不能再同意了。开完会回来，他就破口大骂Saruman没安好心，居然想放过Sauron一马。果真还是爆脾气。 

事情继续恶化，Orcs刚走狼就来了。又是讨厌的寒冬季节，天气跟北极有得一拼。一群狼从冻住的Baranduin溜了过去，和狼有杀父之仇的Argonui带着我去帮忙，却受了寒，很快我就又换主人，继续面对糟糕的天气。冰雪导致的洪灾冲毁了下游的Tharbad，Trolls出没，害死了Arador，我被Arathorn拣回来，出于保存传家宝的考虑，他让我留在了Imladris。

真是明智的决定啊，不然我估计都没法见到伟大英明的Aragorn。 

其实国王特别小的时候很呆，大一点又特别闹，所以Elrond出于稳妥的考虑，等他20岁了才让他见到我，以前我都是15,6岁就能见到主人的继承人的。国王年轻时候长得有点像Isildur死去的儿子，看起来挺严肃，但实际上挺爱开玩笑。后来和Gandalf一起在外奔波，经常把那老头弄得吹胡子瞪眼，而我就得忍受Narya的抱怨。 

后来的事嘛，历史书里已经有说了。不过我很不满他叫Thorongil的时候没把我带到Rohan和Gondor去，虽然我知道带上我很可能会露馅，尤其是Gondor那个充满历史记录的地方，但我就不用等到去年才到Harad去度假了。那里真是天堂啊，简直就和以前Nargothrond南方的密林差不多...

回忆真是打发日子的好办法，现在Eldarion已经转移注意力到他的小弓箭上了，我才把这一辈子的大概想了一想。谁叫他们好奇心太重呢？一下就来了兴趣，然后又一下转移到别的事物上去。像我们这样被造出来的，只要不被毁掉，就能一直见证他们的传承。我想就算没有精灵---尤其像芬美人那样生出种族之间存在巨大鸿沟的感慨，也不会对如此更迭视而不见的。 

当然啦，精灵那样的感伤我们可基本学不来。我虽然挺怀念Narya的爆脾气唠叨和Vilya的神棍，甚至还有小Sul，但至少我一直跟着主人，交着新朋友，偶尔还有惊喜----比如说找Tirith这个最后的palantir聊天，尝试突破Circles of the World的围城收看Valinor的直播表演什么的。 

所以说不定哪天我还能找回以前的朋友，甚至以前的主人。到时候芬美人肯定就有不少孩子了---哦不对，等我们研究出即时通讯技术来，还不知道能看到第几任孙子。 

作为精灵和人类联盟的见证者，到那时，我就能放心地继续跟着国王的后代留守下来无穷无尽的享福了。 

哦耶！ 

\---不过Eldarion! 不要爬那么高拔箭！ 

\---咣！！ 

\---我觉得，还有无穷无尽的麻烦在等着我.....因为据说10年后的今天我就会被交给眼前这个拥有Aragorn血统的人类了...... 

\--- THE END ---


End file.
